Suatu hari yang damai
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Ternyata satu hari tanpa kegiatan bisa jadi sesinting ini. "…ngapain lo deket-deketin gua?" Feather harus kabur dari Siegfried kalo nggak mau dijadiin sate.


'**Suatu hari yang damai' by WindPurpleDragon yang lagi males ngasih judul**

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION PLEASE…. Suikoden Series ntuh punya KONAMI… punya gw ya fanfic aneh nan nggak jelas ini…**

**A/N: Berhubung gw pusing kalo musti nulis pake bhs. Inggris mulu bwt nulis ffc Suikoden, jadi kali ini gw mau bikin versi bhs. Indonesia-nya aja, ah~~~ -digetok- Enjoy yaaa…**

Suatu hari, di Taman Tubbie… eh salah itu mah opening-nya Teletubbies! Intinya, saat itu adalah hari yang cerah buat semua 108 Stars of Destiny yang lagi pada santai-santai di dalem kastil 'mantan'nya Neclord itu, bahkan ada yang legi ajep-ajep kayak orgil di ruang pentas (yang ada panggungnya itu lhooo… gw ga tw mau disebut apa itu ruang). Mari kita liat aktivitas mereka! Sementara itu Riou yang lagi sibuk baca fanfic buatan gue -ditendang-, maksud saya lagi baca buku yang boleh nemu di daerah kuburan, malah muter-muter nggak keruan di dalem kastil dengan mata ke arah buku dan HASILNYA… dia tabrakan ama Viktor di tengah jalan…

BRRUUAAAAKKK!!! JGHEEERR!!!

Tabrakan tersebut menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat yang mestinya nggak perlu terjadi karna cuma ngabis-ngabisin ruang buat nulis aja. -didepak- Luc yang kebetulan ada di situ pas 'insiden' aneh bin nggak jelas itu terjadi cuma sweatdrop doang.

"_Tabrakan aja pake meledak-ledak kayak gitu… lebay amat sih…_" begitulah kira-kira pikiran Luc saat ini. Sementara kedua orang yang tabrakan itu akhirnya nyadar juga setelah pingsan selama 5 detik akibat ledakan yang bikin telinga budeg itu. (halah)

"Aduh… eh, woi! Riou! Jalan itu pake mata, jangan pake buku!" cerocos Viktor. Yang dituju sih malah memfokuskan matanya ke buku lagi. Apaan sih isinya? Penasaran gw… -disepak- Viktor jadi sewot karna selain ditabrak, dia juga dicuekin. "WOI!! KOK GUE DICUEKIN, SEH??!!" teriaknya pas di kuping Riou.

"…HA!! Eh, lho, Viktor? Napa lu teriak-teriak?" tanya Riou dengan wajah yang innocent abieez. Viktor yang sewot langsung ninggalin Riou begitu saja. Riou balik membaca buku ngga jelas itu lagi.

Sementara itu, di taman depan dojo yang ada kolamnya itu lho, Sigfried lagi duduk dengan santainya sambil ngebayangin sate burung kesukaannya. (emangnya kuda makan burung?)

"_Aaah… enaknya di saat-saat gini gue makan sate burung, tapi bumbu kacangnya enakan diganti ama pete giling, mantep tuh,_" pikirnya sambil ngiler. Sate burung + pete giling? Gimana rasanya, tuh? Tau-tau Feather mendarat di situ, niatnya sih mau minum. "_Nah, ini die yang gue perluin, tinggal cari petenya aja deh,_" batin Sigfried senang. Jadi dia ndeket-deket ke Feather.

"…ngapain lo deket-deketin gua?" tanyanya bingung, dalam bahasa mereka tentunyaaa…

"Ngga, gw cuma lagi pengen makan sate burung bumbu pete aja…" jawabnya dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'aye pingin nelen elu bulet-bulet'. Dan dimulailah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sigfried dengan Feather, gara-gara Sigfried yang lagi ngidem sate burung.

Sementara ituu… Clive lagi ajep-ajep ngga jelas bareng Bob, Gijimu, Sheena, de-el-el, de-es-beh di ruang pentas. Grup band(?)nya si Analle ngiringin acara ajep-ajep ngga jelas itu dengan lagu rock yang kadang-kadang melenceng ke dangdut. Bahkan kadang cuma lalala-lilili nggak jelas tanpa nada, cuma gunjrang-gunjreng gitar yang terdengar kacau aja yang ngiringin.

Di Great Hall a.k.a ruang rapat, Shu lagi nguling di tengah ruangan berhubung kosong dan lagi nggak ada orang. "_Daripada gw tidur di tempat tidur kecil itu mendingan tidur di sini,_" pikirnya santai. Nggak nyadar apa kalo dia itu tactician bijaksana nan serius di situ? Bodo amat ah.

Lain lagi dengan di perpus a.k.a perpustakaan. Kahn lagi bertarung ama rayap yang ada di buku yang mau dibacanya. Bolgan lagi belajar perkalian tapi hasilnya malah melenceng jadi pembagian. Muku-Muku dan gengnya lagi ngigitin buku-buku bekas yang ada di bagian belakang perpus. (dimananya, ya?) Dan Gantetsu yang entah kenapa ada di situ lagi komat-kamit baca mantra ngga jelas.

Beda lagi dengan Nanami yang lagi piknik bareng Viki dan Rina di taman belakang. Mereka malah mabuk gara-gara Hai-Yo salah ngasih mereka minuman, mestinya sirup malah jadi sake. Entah apa yang dipikirin Hai-Yo sampe bisa ketuker kayak gitu. Jangan-jangan dia nonton film biru tadi malem? -ngaco, dilempar panci-

Lorelai lagi 'kencan' sama Killey, sementara Flik lagi muter-muter kayak setrika karna nganggur. Nina lagi mikirin taktik untuk ngecengin si Flik, Shin lagi maen bareng laba-laba tarantula yang jadi peliharaan rahasianya, dan Chaco lagi dikejar-kejar ama Sid karna Sid pengen ngisengin ntuh anak.

Kira-kira begitulah yang dilakukan para Stars of Destiny itu kalo lagi nggak ada kerjaan. Sisanya, ada yang lari-lari bareng Stallion di kebun belakang, ada yang lagi loncat-loncat ngga jelas ala kelinci yaitu Shiro, ada juga yang menggeliat-geliat ala orgil di tempat Yoshino nyuci baju dan hal-hal aneh bin gila lainnya.

Dan satu hari yang aneh pun berlalu di kastil yang damai tersebut. (halah)

**Yee, one-shot Suikoden versi bhs. Indonesia gw selesai. Hohoho. Kira-kira bakal direview, nggak yaa? XP**


End file.
